yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 009
い めてきた | romaji = Oimotometekita Teki | japanese translated = Enemy I Was Seeking | english =Malicious Mayhem | japanese air date = July 12, 2017 | english air date =September 29, 2018 | japanese opening = With The Wind | english opening = | japanese ending = Believe In Magic | english ending = | screenwriter = Shin Yoshida | director = Yasumi Mikamoto | storyboard artist = Tsukasa Sunaga | animation director = * Mizuki Sato * Issei Hasegawa }} "Malicious Mayhem", known as "Enemy I Was Seeking" in the Japanese version, is the ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It first aired in Japan on July 12, 2017, and will air on Teletoon on September 29, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on the same day. Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Varis The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel. Turn 1: Varis Varis pays 1000 LP to activate the Continuous Spell "Dragonoid Generator" (Varis: 4000 → 3000 LP). Now, up to twice per turn, Varis can Special Summon a "Dragonoid Token" during his Main Phase though he cannot Special Summon from his Extra Deck for the rest of the turn. Varis Special Summons 2 "Dragonoid Tokens" (300/300 each). Varis Tributes both "Dragonoid Tokens" to Tribute Summon "Cracking Dragon" (3000/0). During the End Phase, the effect of "Dragonoid Generator" Special Summons "Dragonoid Tokens" to Playmaker's field equal to the number of "Dragonoid Tokens" Summoned by Varis this turn. Two "Dragonoid Tokens" (300/300 each) are Special Summoned to Playmaker's field. The effect of "Cracking Dragon" activates as a monster was Normal or Special Summoned, decreasing the ATK of the monster by 200 x its Level until the End Phase and inflicting the same amount of damage to Playmaker ("Dragonoid Tokens": 300 → 100/300; Playmaker: 4000 → 3600 LP). Turn 2: Playmaker Playmaker uses a "Dragonoid Token" to Link Summon "Link Spider" (1000/LINK-1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Playmaker activates the effect of "Link Spider", Special Summoning a Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Bitron" (200/2000) in Attack Position. The effect of "Cracking Dragon" activates ("Bitron": 200 → 0; Playmaker: 3600 → 3400 LP). As Playmaker controls a Cyberse monster, he Special Summons "Backup Secretary" by its own effect (1200/800). The effect of "Cracking Dragon" activates ("Backup Secretary": 1200 → 600; Playmaker: 3400 → 2800 LP). Playmaker uses "Bitron" and "Backup Secretary" to Link Summon "Honeybot" (1900/LINK-2/←→) to the zone "Link Spider" points to. Playmaker then uses the Link-1 "Link Spider" and the Link-2 "Honeybot" to Link Summon "Decode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/↙↑↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. "Decode Talker" gains 500 ATK for each monster linked to it ("Decode Talker": 2300 → 2800). Playmaker Tributes the other "Dragonoid Token" to Tribute Summon "Capacitor Stalker" (2000/1000) to the zone bottom-left of "Decode Talker". As "Capacitor Stalker" was Normal or Special Summoned, Playmaker activates its effect, allowing him to increase the ATK of a Cyberse monster he controls by 800 while "Capacitor Stalker" remains face-up on the field. He targets "Decode Talker" ("Decode Talker": 2800 → 3600). The effect of "Cracking Dragon" activates ("Capacitor Stalker": 2000 → 1000; Playmaker: 2800 → 1800 LP). Playmaker Sets a card. "Decode Talker" attacks "Cracking Dragon". As Link Monsters do not have Levels, the effect of "Cracking Dragon" that pervents it from being destroyed by monsters with a Level less than or equal to it does not apply. Hence, "Cracking Dragon" is destroyed (Varis: 3000 → 2400 LP). "Capacitor Stalker" attacks directly (Varis: 2400 → 1400). Turn 3: Varis Varis draws a card and subsequently Sets it. As Playmaker controls a Link Monster, Varis Special Summons "Gateway Dragon" (1600/1400) by its effect. Varis activates the effect of "Gateway Dragon", allowing him to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower DARK monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Sniffer Dragon" (800/400). As "Sniffer Dragon" was Special Summoned, Varis can add another copy of "Sniffer Dragon" from his Deck to his hand. He adds and subsequently Normal Summons another copy of "Sniffer Dragon" (1600/1400). Varis uses a "Sniffer Dragon" and "Gateway Dragon" to Link Summon "Twin Triangle Dragon" (1200/LINK-2/↓→) to the Extra Monster Zone. Varis activates the effect of "Twin Triangle Dragon", allowing him to pay 500 LP to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher monster from his GY with its effects negated. Varis Special Summons "Cracking Dragon" to the zone below "Twin Triangle Dragon" (Varis: 1400 → 900 LP). Varis activates his Skill "Storm Access", which allows him to randomly access a card from a Data Storm when his LP is 1000 or less. Varis obtains "Topologic Bomber Dragon" and adds it to his Extra Deck. Varis uses the Link-2 "Twin Triangle Dragon", "Cracking Dragon" and "Sniffer Dragon" to Link Summon "Topologic Bomber Dragon" (3000/LINK-4/↑↙↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. Varis activates the effect of "Dragonoid Generator" to Special Summon a "Dragonoid Token" to a zone "Bomber Dragon" points. As a monster was Special Summoned to a zone a Link Monster points to, the effect of "Bomber Dragon" activates, destroying all monsters in the Main Monster Zones. The "Dragnoid Token" and "Capacitor Stalker" are destroyed ("Decode Talker": 3600 → 2300). As "Capacitor Stalker" was destroyed by a card effect, its effect activates, inflicting 800 damage to both players (Playmaker: 1800 → 1000 LP; Varis: 900 → 100 LP). "Bomber Dragon" attacks and destroys "Decode Talker" (Playmaker: 1000 → 300 LP). As "Bomber Dragon" attacked Playmaker's monster, its effect activates, inflicting damage equal to the attacked monster's original ATK. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages